Vicious
by Dream of Autumn
Summary: How vicious can sweet, perfect Kinomoto Sakura be? Her boyfriend Li Syaoran finds this out the hard, brutal way. Brutal for Syaoran, that is. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

 **Author's Note:** So this is some random story my mind conjured up yesterday. Sometimes, an idea just pops into your head and you get that urge to write. I hope you enjoy! Read and review!

* * *

 **VICIOUS  
** _Dream of Autumn_

Li Syaoran stared hard at the cold white ceiling of his apartment as he lay sullenly on his bed. It was all Syaoran had been doing the past five hours and it was already thirty minutes past one in the afternoon. Suddenly, His palm came to the side of his face when he thought he felt something brush him. He scowled when he all he saw was wetness. It was only a tear that trickled down from his eye. He glared at the wetness as if it was the most offensive thing there was on the planet.

Apart from Kinomoto Sakura.

At the thought of the name, a growl escaped Syaoran's lips and he sat up abruptly.

 _Damn you, Kinomoto! Damn you!_

Reluctantly, he stood up and marched towards the bathroom. He flipped the light switch on and stood in front of the mirror to look at himself. He was a mess. His thick, usually tousled rich brown locks were the most unruly it had been. His eyes were bloodshot. And boy, did his breath stunk like… ugh!

 _Not marriage-worthy._

As the word came to his head, another drop of tear slid down his face. In anger, Syaoran's trembling fist came down on the counter.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

 _I will not cry over her. I will not cry over her. I will not cry…_

And Syaoran broke down like a baby.

* * *

 _One year earlier…_

Syaoran first met Sakura when she was dating his childhood friend and business partner Hiiragizawa Eriol. Prior to meeting her, Syaoran had tried coaxing his friend to join him in his bachelor escapades while his flight attendant girlfriend of three years was overseas. He was unsuccessful but he persisted. He only stopped when he met Eriol's girlfriend.

The moment she stepped into his sight, she stole his breath away. It was then that he understood why Eriol constantly turned his invitations down. His girlfriend, Kinomoto Sakura, was the embodiment of perfection. She was beautiful, sexy, had beautiful green eyes, had great skin, had an equally great smile, perfect set of teeth, and had a voice that made Syaoran hard.

If he had a girlfriend like that, Syaoran knew his eyes won't be looking elsewhere.

And as if she wasn't perfect enough, Sakura proved herself worthy to become one of Syaoran's few girl friends. She was easy to talk to, sincere, and trustworthy. She was funny, a tad crazy, and had spunk. And she acted like one of the boys. Syaoran liked her so much he craved her company more than he wanted Eriol's. Not that he'd admit it to Eriol's face.

Then came Eriol and Sakura's breakup. The split confused Syaoran like hell. Who in their right mind would let Kinomoto Sakura go? Truly, Syaoran was sad it happened to his good friends. He was even sadder when he realized it might mean he would see less of Sakura now. So he began keeping tabs on Sakura's flight destinations. If his schedule allowed it, he would immediately book a flight to that part of the globe and meet up with her there, acting as if their meeting was a coincidence.

It was on a short-notice rendezvous to Amsterdam, two years after Sakura and Eriol broke up, that Syaoran finally mustered up his guts and confessed his bottled up feelings to Sakura. Needless to say, they became a couple very shortly afterwards. Of course, a guilt-ridden Syaoran went out of his way to confess his new romance to Eriol the minute he returned to Japan.

"I'm seeing Sakura," he blurted out.

Eriol quirked an eyebrow, looking up from the papers he was signing. "So you are. I wish you all the best then."

"… you're not mad?"

Eriol chuckled. "Why would I be?"

"Because I'm sleeping with your ex-girlfriend."

"I'm sure you are. You do just that."

Eriol's nonchalance unnerved him. If Syaoran were to be honest with himself, it ate him up knowing Eriol had been given the same privilege that he had just been given. Eriol had seen what Syaoran's eyes saw. Eriol had touched what Syaoran's hands touched. Tasted what his tongue had tasted. Experienced what he had experienced. The monster jealousy was coming alive.

"Doesn't that… bother you a bit?" He knew it bothered _him._

"As long as it's not me you see when you're in bed with Sakura, that's fine by me."

"…"

"Syaoran, I'm married," Eriol reminded him, flashing his left hand where a gold ring glinted on his fourth finger. "Happily, if I may add."

"But isn't there a guy rule that says I can't date my friend's ex?"

"Apparently, that doesn't apply to us."

"So you're cool with it?"

Eriol groaned.

"Syaoran, I'm only going to say this once. As your good friend, I want you to be happy. As Sakura's ex-boyfriend, I want her to be happy. Add that up together, I want the both of you to be happy. And if you find that happiness with each other, then who am I to say you can't be together? Seriously, Syaoran, in case you forget, it was I who first married my ex-girlfriend's best friend."

Syaoran had to smirk. He thought it was the most awkward thing when Eriol got together with Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo, a year after he and Sakura split up—even more so when Eriol proposed to his relatively new girlfriend only after six months of dating. Not that he had been vocal about it but he had worried over what Sakura might have felt during those times. She and Eriol, after all, were together for a good five years and Eriol didn't propose to _her_. But the good sport that Sakura was, she had been nothing but happy and supportive of the two, even standing as Tomoyo's maid of honor during the wedding.

"Does it ever bother Tomoyo that you were intimate before with her best friend?"

Eriol looked at him as he considered Syaoran's question. Then, he shrugged.

"I don't think so. I believe she was… more concerned with the fact that _she_ 'became intimate'," Eriol gestured with his fingers, "with her best friend's ex-boyfriend. But that's all water under the bridge now."

Syaoran nodded slowly. "So, you're giving me your blessing to date Sakura?"

"By all means, Syaoran!" Eriol almost cried out in frustration. "Go forth with Sakura and multiply or whatever!"

A grin broke Syaoran's tense face. "Thanks, man."

"Just be careful with Sakura," Eriol warned him.

"I'm not going to hurt her, if that's what you mean," Syaoran told him, a bit affronted.

Eriol chuckled. "I trust you won't, or else you'll have me and Tomoyo to answer to. But all the same, just be careful."

"Why? Is she going to hurt me?" Syaoran meant it as a joke but, seeing Eriol's face, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of girlfriend Sakura really was. As far as he knew, she was perfect.

Eriol raised his brows. "I hope not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran pressed curiously.

"Well… Among the three of us, I know you and Sakura better than you two know each other."

Eriol's words left a bitter taste in Syaoran's mouth. As if he needed another reminder that Eriol had known Sakura longer and had been with her before Syaoran had.

"… and knowing the two of you, I think that if this ends, not that I hope it will," Eriol stared at him with a pointed look. "It's you, Syaoran, who's going to be in bad shape."

Syaoran's brow rose. "Sakura's that vicious, ne?"

Eriol nodded his head enthusiastically. "Oh, she's _very_ bad! She's sweet, romantic, passionate, thoughtful… basically, everything a girlfriend should be. Once she's in a relationship, she gives her all. She makes you feel as if you're the center of her universe. Like you're a king. I guess that's the reason why Tomoyo didn't like me that much back then—because I took most of Sakura's time."

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

"Because knowing _you_ , my friend," he pointed a finger at the brown-haired man. " _You_ will have a very hard time getting over _that_."

Syaoran snorted. "I didn't see _you_ having a hard time when you two split up."

"That's because Sakura and I both knew we had already fallen out of love months before we officially broke up," Eriol retorted without batting an eyelash.

Syaoran stayed silent.

"Do you miss that with her?"

To his surprise, Eriol laughed good-naturedly. "Heavens, no! Sakura's an amazing girl, don't get me wrong. But she and I were not meant to end up together. I'm the happiest I've been all my life and I won't throw everything I have right now for something that's not mine to keep."

This relaxed Syaoran considerably.

"Take the plunge, Syaoran," Eriol encouraged him. "Keep her, cherish her, and don't give her any reason to give up on you."

Syaoran swore he won't.

* * *

Days with Sakura turned to weeks. Weeks became months. And months turned into a year. By their first anniversary, Syaoran was completely, head over heels, over the moon in love with his girlfriend—so in love that he patiently, dutifully and faithfully waited for her return whenever they were apart. She was everything he ever dreamt of and more, and there was no one else for Syaoran but her. She was romantic without being clingy. She was encouraging and supportive without being a pushover. She knew when and how to pamper Syaoran without overdoing it. And she was an amazing lover.

So amazing that after a passionate night at Syaoran's apartment celebrating their anniversary, Syaoran gave into his feelings and popped the question he had been dying to ask ever since they started dating. He was determined to keep her forever and make her his. He had woken up to find Sakura gone from his side. When the scent of bacon wafted into his nostrils, he jumped out of bed to dress, brushed his teeth, and went out of the room to find his ladylove. His breath caught when he saw her. She looked utterly beautiful and appealing in his white dress shirt.

"Good morning," she greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning," he huskily returned the greeting, wrapping two strong arms around her small waist.

"Syaoran," she giggled as he began peppering her neck with kisses. "I can't move."

"Then don't move," he replied, nibbling on her ear.

"I'm making breakfast," she said. She felt him smile against her ear.

"You'd make the perfect wife, you know that," he breathed. She tensed in his arms.

"Let's eat," she said, gently easing her way out of his embrace.

He caught her wrist before she could sit down.

"Sakura, I'm serious. Marry me, please?"

Startled green eyes locked with pleading amber ones and the couple lapsed into silence.

Then, Sakura sighed. She stepped closer to Syaoran, closing the distance between them, and touched his lips with hers. When she felt him respond, she pulled away.

"Sakura—"

She silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Think about it first," she said softly before turning to leave the kitchen, leaving Syaoran alone and heartbroken.

* * *

 _Back to present time…_

It was four in the afternoon. Syaoran sat on his sofa staring numbly at the television. He had no idea what show he was watching. Nor did he know what channel he was on. He was wallowing in his sorrow and self-pity at the rejection of his marriage proposal by the very woman he worshipped. He was beginning to hate Eriol for being right, like he always was.

Sakura, sweet, perfect, flawless Sakura, tore his heart apart.

 _I hope I got her pregnant_ , he thought bitterly as he watched the woman on the TV give birth. What show was on again? _That way she'd have no choice but to marry me._

His mental pity party was cut short by a soft knock on his door. He forced himself up and dragged his feet towards the door. The crease between his brows deepened when he saw who his visitor was.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to Honolulu?" he said gruffly. She was scheduled to leave for the Pacific islands that morning.

"Good afternoon to you, too," Sakura gave him a smile, the very smile Syaoran loved. Whether she was surprised at how he looked, or smelled, she didn't show.

He scowled at her. It was as if nothing happened.

Unfazed, she tiptoed up to him and kissed him on his unshaved jaw, letting her lips linger before pulling away to look up at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and grunted before turning his back on her and made his way back to the sofa, resuming watching the television.

Sakura sighed. Clearly, he was still angry at her. But not angry enough to not let her in. Hearing no protest of her being present, she entered his apartment.

"I brought you your favorite dim sum," she announced cheerfully.

A grunt.

She made his way towards the dining table and busied herself preparing the food she brought.

Behind her, she heard the television turned off into silence.

"Why did you come?" She almost jumped at the sound of his voice. He was standing right behind her now, the warmth of his body radiating to her.

She turned to face him. He was looking down at her, hurt in his eyes.

"I came to check if you're okay. You weren't answering my calls," she said softly, encircling her arms around his waist.

He snorted. "I'm as fine as any man whose marriage proposal was brutally rejected."

Green eyes blinked at him. "Well, brutal _can_ be a relative term. I wouldn't call that brutal—" Syaoran's nostrils flared. "—but to each his own."

He continued to scowl at her. But, in the year they were together, Sakura knew that he was only doing this to intimidate her. The fact that he stood so close to her and that he didn't make any move to detach her arms around him, despite what she did, told Sakura he yearned for her. And she loved him deeply for that. No man had ever desired her, in all aspects, the way Syaoran did.

Still, she wasn't fully convinced of making _that_ kind of commitment to him… _yet_.

"Have you thought about it?"

"It's all I ever thought of."

"…and?"

"Sakura, what do you expect me to say? To say that it was all a joke?"

She stared at him. Her eyes told him the truth. She _had_ thought it was all a joke. It was another vicious stab to his heart.

"Look, just forget it!" he turned to leave for his bedroom.

"Don't you think we're rushing things?" Syaoran stopped in his tracks as her question hung in the air. "We've… been only dating for a year."

"I know what I want," he said in an almost whisper. There was an edge in his voice that told Sakura that he was dead serious.

"What do you want, Syaoran?"

What _did_ he want?

"You… us… I want us to be together… for better or worse… in sickness and health… all that jazz," his voice cracked.

"You think _you_ can accept _me_ at my worst?" Sakura challenged him.

Syaoran rounded on her, amber eyes flashing. "Sure! What could be worse than rejecting me when I was asking you to be my wife?"

"Syaoran, you asked me to marry you the morning after we had sex."

At that, Syaoran flushed. "That-that's beside the point!"

Sakura sighed and turned her attention back to the table, wanting to finish preparing the food so they could eat it before it got cold. "Syaoran, marriage is not just about sex."

She expected him to come up with a snarky response but she was met by silence. Sakura could feel his heated glare on the back of her skull. If his glares were bullets, Sakura would be thrice dead by now.

"I'm not stupid," his answer came seconds later. "As tempting as it may be, Sakura, I'm not asking you to marry me so I can imprison you in my bedroom with your legs open and have sex with you whenever I want to."

That forced a smile out of her.

"I… I want to be your husband, as much as I want you to be my wife. I want to commit myself to you because heaven knows that's all I ever wanted to do ever since the day I laid my eyes on you. I want to build my home with you. I want to have your babies. I want to take care of you. I want to be there for you. And… I just want to spend every single minute of my life with you, Kinomoto Sakura."

Every word Syaoran said sent Sakura's heart into a frenzy. It was all that Sakura needed for her to make the final decision. A colleague had asked Sakura to swap schedules with her, freeing Sakura from her supposed flight that day. She thanked the heavens and asked Kami-sama to bless the girl's soul. She could go and see Syaoran.

Before she came, she had hoped Syaoran would be able to convince her that what he had asked her the day before was real and not merely a result of their impassioned celebration the night before. Now, goodness, she can't wait to start the rest of her life with this man.

She turned to face him again, looking into his eyes. Amber eyes were begging her to listen and reconsider.

"I know you don't feel the same way right now but, Sakura, please give me the chance to show you—"

"I'll marry you."

"—how much I— what?!"

"I said I'll marry you," she repeated, grinning widely at his shocked face.

Syaoran remained speechless for what seemed like a minute.

Dramatically, Sakura sighed. "Okay… I guess you've changed your mind already."

And he bounded towards her, lifted her off her feet, and captured her lips in a feverish kiss.

He grinned back at her like a madman. A very happy madman. "Change my mind? Never."

Sakura giggled and pressed her forehead against his.

They celebrated their engagement over dim sum and a bottle of red wine. They didn't talk much aside from the occasional 'I love you's'. They just simply stared at each other like the lovesick fools that they were.

Newly engaged lovesick fools.

"Let's get married tomorrow."

"Syaoran!"

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"…"

"…Saturday, it is!"

"I'm leaving."

"No, wait! Fine, next week, then!"

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note:** Okay… that was soooo random. Hahahaha! Read and review, please!


End file.
